When You Meet Again
by Dru-girl
Summary: "I'm your sister?" I ask this strange girl infront of me. She looks like me, talks like me... "I'm your twin actually..." she says "How long have you known?" I ask her "I only found out yesterday... I didn't even know what the Fey were till I was brought here." "Can't believe this..." I say.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Megan POV

"Ash?" I call

"Yes love?" he responds

"Umm…. I don't know how to say this…" I stutter recalling the last 5 minuets.

******Flashback ******

**I threw up again, Ash doesn't know because he's been busy with his duty as the Iron King. I wash my mouth out and look in the mirror I have dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep. I call for the palace doctor; a few short minuets later he comes and asks what's wrong.**

"**I can't sleep, I'm throwing up…" **

"**Stop right there" he says "when was the last time you and the king were 'involved'?"**

**My face turned hot with embarrassment "A month ago…" I say**

"**Last period?" he asks**

"…**." I think about it when all of a sudden "Oh My God… I can't… I can't be pregnant…" **

"**Well Your Highness I believe you are…" he reaches into his bag and grabs a pregnancy test "Take this it'll tell you if you really are pregnant."**

"**Thank you…" he nods and walks out of my room. I walk to the bathroom and take the test. I'm waiting for the results I hear the door open and hear Ash call **

"**Megan?" **

"**Just give me a minuet!" I yell back watching the test. It shows the result, I look up in the mirror… "How am I going tell him…." I whisper**

********End Flash Back********

"What is it Megan?" he asks getting worried

"I…I…" I feel tears come into my eyes "I'm…. We're…." I feel tears flow out of my eyes I look down.

"Megan what's wrong? Are you okay? Please tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm pregnant…" I whisper

"What…" he says looking shocked.

"We're going to be parents…." I sob "I'm sorry Ash I… I'm sorry" I say

"You're pregnant…." He says. I nod my head walking over to our bed sinking down onto the covers. "I can't believe this… I can't… I'm not… I don't want…"

I cover my mouth to prevent another sob from coming out of my mouth. He doesn't want it… he doesn't want a child…

"You don't want it." I say looking at him "You don't want to keep it…"

"I never said that…" he said looking at me

"Yes…. Yes you did, just a second ago you said you didn't want this!" I yell at him

"No I never said that. Megan I wouldn't said that." He says look desperate "I'm just not ready…"

"And you think I am!? You think I'm ready to have a baby? You don't think I'm scared!"

He stayed silent… "Do you want it or not Ash…? Are you in or are you out?"

He looks down from my stare "Megan…" I look away from him and stand from my seat on the bed

"Fine…" I say walking towards the door

"Megan what are you doing?" he asks running after me.

"You don't want it… you don't want us." I respond

"No I do want it! Megan listen to me! I do want it I do! I'm just scared… scared to be a dad… what if I'm bad at it… I want to be a good dad…" he trails off I turn and face him he has tears in his eyes

"I'm scared to… I don't know anything about being a mom…" I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me. "We can make it through this… together." I say I looking up at him. He nods and kisses my forehead. _What are we going to do now_… I ask myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok thank you for reading the story tell me what you think…. Continue or leave it? Thanks again!

- Dru-girl

Chapter 2

Megan POV

4 months later ****

"ASH!" I call

"Yes love?" he responds walking over to where I'm seating in our room

"I'm hungry…" I say giving him puppy dog eye begging him to understand what I want.

He sighs "Same thing as last night?" he asks walking to the door

"Yes please!" I say smiling. I get up and walk over to him and wrap my arms around him "Thank you…" I say. His face is shocked, the fey never say thank you it always ends up in you owning them a favor.

"For what...?" he asks cupping my cheeks and bringing my face closer to his.

"For putting up with me when I'm being naggy and all hormonal… and for going out to get me snow cones when ever I crave them… I know you can only get them in the human world… so thank you."

"Anything for you my love." He leans down and kisses my lips. He pulls away and walks out the door.

******4 months later******

"Ash… look at her…" I say smiling down at my, our, daughter.

"She's beautiful… just like her mother." He says kissing my hair line.

"Wanna hold her?" I ask Ash wasn't allowed in the room while I was delivering because of some rule among the Fey. This would be the first time he would get to hold her.

"I down wanna drop her…" he says I giggle and reach out my hand and pull him onto our bed next to me.

"Here" I say passing our daughter over to his arms. "Cradle the head make sure her head is up." I move his arms to show him how to hold her. He smiles at me and then down at our beautiful daughter. She has pale blond hair like me but she has Ash's eyes and a softer and more feminine version of Ash's features, being half human her features aren't as sharp but she still has the beauty of the Fey. Her ears are like mine a subtle point at the top but nothing that will make her stand out among the humans….

"What do we name her?" I ask; I didn't want to name her till Ash was here.

"Rhyannon Denfehlath Laila" he says. I smile and nod my head.

"I love it." I say "what do we call her instead of her True Name…"

"I don't know… what's a human version of Rhyannon?"

I thought about it for a moment "Rhy."

"It suits her…" he says we watch Rhy till she stirs and starts to cry. Ash starts to panic "What did I do?! Did I hurt her?" he asks freaking out. I laugh and shake my head

"No she's hungry…" I say getting up and walk over to the changing station and make her a bottle. When I'm finished I walk over to Ash and hold my arms out to take her but Ash doesn't seem to want to let go. I sigh and laugh a little "Do you want to feed her or do you want me to?"

"Can I?" he asks I nod and hand him the bottle

"Keep it up so there's no air at the top only formula, and when she gets to the 3 mL mark I'll burp her and then you can keep feeding her." He nods his head and puts the bottle in Rhy's mouth. I think back to when this all started all the craziness of the adventures… I shake my head I'm 19 now and I rule a kingdom and have a husband and a child in the human world I would be crazy and stupid but here its natural… I'm glad I finally found where I belong and I wouldn't change a thing.

Mckae POV

My name is Mckae I'm 19 years old and I have a new born baby with no real home. I left my "home" in Louisiana 2 years ago because my father was abusive and he has been after me since trying to bring me back to that hell hole he calls home. The abuse started when my mom left us when I was 9 years old, I got out as soon as I could. Right now I'm living in an apartment and have a job at a local diner. The pay is small but it pays the bills and is a flexible job till I finish school. Since I left when I was 17 I wasn't able to finish my senior year, so I go to school here and while I'm at school my baby, Bridgette, is watched by the in school daycare.

Bridgette's dad and I were together for only a night, that's all it took to give me this bundle of joy but I don't regret a thing. He was beautiful, almost inhuman, and being with him felt magical… I haven't seen him since; I don't really need him though I have Bridgette in his place and I prefer it that way.

I'm walking down the sidewalk towards my apartment; I reach the stairs when I hear a familiar voice yelling at my neighbor. My father.

"WHERE IS SHE!" he yells

"I don't know she's usually home by now, she might be running late from picking up Bridgette." Says my neighbor

"WHO'S BRIDGETTE?!"

"Her daughter…"

"SHE HAS A KID?"

"Yea the baby is like a month old now." He responds "I'm sorry I really don't know where she is." I turn and quickly run down the stairs Bridgette peacefully asleep in my arms.

"HEY!" I hear. I turn my head and see my father running down the stairs after me. I sprint away from the building as fast as I can cradling Bridgette to my chest. I look behind me he's still running after me. I panic and decide to run towards the park and hide behind a cluster of bushes. My breathing is coming in rapid gasps; I look down at Bridgette and sigh in relief to see all my running hasn't woken her. I hear foot steps run past me but I don't move I stay hidden in the bushes till I'm sure he isn't anywhere near me. After about 15 minuets I get out of my spot and look at my phone its 10 o'clock at night but I'm not going back to my apartment. I walk over to a park bench and sit there looking down at my baby. Her face peaceful and that calms me down a little bit. I trace my hand down her cheek. Her eyes are a little larger than most people's but it's not much of a difference and he features are slightly sharp like her fathers, her hair is a strawberry blond unlike my pale blond and her father's jet black hair, her eyes are gray-ish like mine, her lips are slightly frosted pink like mine as well. She's truly mesmerizing.

I look up at the silent park the moon light shining bright.

"Half-breed! What are you doing out of the Nevernever!? Are you asking to be killed?" I look behind me at the man who yelled at me.

"Excuse me?" I ask

"You heard me Half-breed." He says walking closer "Get back to the…" he trails off when he see's my face. "Your Majesty I apologize for me behavior." He bows down to me. "Mrs. Megan why are you out here alone? Where is King Ash?"

I'm severely confused so I just shrug my shoulders "I'm sorry but I…"

He cuts me off "We must get you back to the Nevernever Your Majesty before anything can happen." I open my mouth to speak but he continues "Hurry lets go." He grabs my arm and pulls me up off the bench; I tighten my hold on Bridgette. I follow him to the opening in the forest. I stop walking and he looks back at me and grabs my hand and pulls me through the opening I close my eyes and yelp. When I open my eyes I'm in the middle of a kingdom with Knights in iron suits and small creatures running around. "Welcome home" says the strange man. I look up at the large gates to the castle, frozen in place.

"Where the hell am I?!" I ask


End file.
